Some automotive fuel systems have fuel delivery apparatus in the fuel tank of the vehicle including a canister and a fuel pump in the canister. If the canister is full of fuel, the pump inlet stays submerged under operating conditions which could otherwise expose the inlet, such as when the vehicle is parked on an incline with an almost empty fuel tank. Various proposals have been advanced for keeping the canister filled with fuel including discharging overage or return fuel from the engine back into the canister, aspirating fuel from the tank into the canister with jet pumps powered by either a fraction of the high pressure output of the fuel pump or return fuel from the engine, and adding a second pumping element dedicated to filling the canister and driven in tandem with the main pumping element of the fuel pump. A fuel pump according to this invention has two rotating elements from which three stages of pump operation are derived including a first or canister fill stage, a second or charging and vapor separation stage, and a third or primary boost stage.